La folle aventure de Lulu
by eysselia
Summary: Lucile vient à peine d'arriver dans Kalos qu'elle part dans un voyage de la région, plutôt imprévu. Mais bon entre un roucool devenu bien trop entousiaste, un professeur ayant des secrets, des nouveaux amis, des badges à gagner et un grenousse casse-moral, l'imprévu est devenu son quotidien. Sans oublier les types en rouge à nettoyer de son chemin, sans cesse.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, je me suis lancée dans un nuzlocke de pokémon Y pour attendre la sortie de soleil et lune. Et du coup je me suis dit autant en faire une fiction ^^. Bon ça fait un peu bizarre de réecrire à la première persone (avec Haikuu j'avais perdu l'habitude) et dans ce style là, mais faut bien découvrir de nouvel chose. Par contre çan' aide pas pour avoir de bon titre... Enfin bref._

 _Merci à Meredith Sock pour sa correction et ses conseils. Sur ce bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Chapitre un : le début de l'aventure

Comme quasiment tous les matins, passerouge me réveilla en me fonçant dans les côtes. J'avais beau lui dire de ne pas le faire, il recommençait inlassablement. Ça ne poserait pas de problème si c'était moins douloureux. Pour un si petit pokémon, il possédait une force impressionnante. Preuve qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences, enfin, comme souvent avec les pokémons. Même petits ils pouvaient se révéler dangereux, forts, et les plus imposants étaient aussi puissants qu'ils le laissaient paraître, voire plus selon certaines histoires. Ça ne nous empêchait pas de vivre avec eux tranquillement. Plus ou moins. Après tout, les pokémons sauvages restaient dangereux.

Soupirant, je me redressai en massant mon côté. Ce serait un miracle si aucun bleu n'apparaissait. Je baillais en reposant ma DS sur la table basse une fois de plus je m'étais endormie en jouant. Je n'aimais qu'à moitié les jeux de style puzzle, mais picross s'avérait addictif, il fallait l'avouer. De plus, jouer m'avait permis d'éloigner le déménagement de mes pensées.

L'idée d'habiter dans un vrai village avec des voisins m'excitait et m'effrayait. Ça ne valait pas la ville avec ses magasins et son agitation, mais ce serait déjà plus animé que notre maison précédente. Avant, notre voisin le plus proche habitait à trois kilomètres, depuis la barrière qui entourait notre terrain.

Même si je devais avouer que la ferme me manquait, rhinocorne souffrait bien plus que moi de ce changement. Heureusement, en vieillissant il devenait de plus en plus un patapouf qui passait son temps à dormir.

Je regardais ma nouvelle chambre qui ressemblait assez à la précédente, mais en plus petite. Le ton rose de la pièce contrastait plus que tout avec mes anciens murs couverts de papier peint rhinocorne. Ma mère n'était pas une coureuse de rhinocorne pour rien son métier avait fini par déteindre sur ses goûts décoratifs. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle arrêtait de courir qu'on avait déménagé. Histoire de changer d'air, disait-elle.

La seule chose qu'elle conservait de son ancienne vie, à part sa façon de s'habiller, était son pokémon. Ils avaient toujours couru ensemble. Je n'étais même pas née quand ils avaient commencé. Passerouge aussi, bien sûr, avait fait le voyage, mais il n'était pas vraiment en lien avec les courses. Ce qui me promettait de nombreux réveils douloureux dans l'avenir.

Encore en pyjama, je descendis en baillant. Le matin ne me convenait décidément pas. Ma mère m'aperçut aussitôt et s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La connaissant elle devait bien être debout depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne se levait jamais plus tard que six heures, ce qu'elle nommait une grasse matinée.

– Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as dormi comme une pierre, ma parole ! Tu t'es bien remise du déménagement ? demanda-t-elle gentiment avant de froncer des sourcils et de changer de ton. Encore à traînasser en pyjama ? Tu as vu l'heure ?!

Il était pourtant à peine neuf heures, c'était bien loin de onze heures, moment auquel je me levais habituellement. Enfin, quand le piaf ne tentait pas de me casser les côtes.

– Et cette tête ! Tu t'es vue ? continua-t-elle en tentant vainement de réarranger ma tignasse. Allez dans ta chambre ! Change-toi et arrange-toi ! Le miroir ne sera pas de trop.

– Hé bien, c'est gentil maman, grognai-je en remontant les escaliers.

Je pris le temps de me coiffer et de m'habiller correctement. Je voulais faire bonne impression aux voisins quand je les rencontrerais et, je devais l'avouer, j'étais assez coquette de nature. Je ne tenais pas ça de ma mère, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de veiller à ce que je sois toujours présentable depuis qu'elle avait compris que je me souciais plus de mes cheveux que de mon temps sur un parcours. La course, ce n'était pas pour moi.

Je choisis ma robe rouge et noire préférée et mis mon canotier rouge. Après un instant d'hésitation, j'ajoutai dessus des lunettes blanches pour lui donner un style. J'enfilai vite fait chaussettes et baskets alors que je sentais mon estomac grogner. Le besoin d'un petit déjeuner se rappelait bruyamment à moi. Heureusement, passerouge n'était pas là pour entendre ou sinon il se serait moqué. Je redescendis avaler une pile de crêpes en constatant qu'il ne restait plus un seul carton à déballer. Tout avait été rangé et nettoyé. Ma mère frappa dans ses mains, attirant mon attention.

– Il est plus que temps de se bouger ! Pour commencer, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te présenter aux voisins, m'ordonna-t-elle en prenant mon assiette vide pour la nettoyer.

J'acquiesçai et sortis de la maison pour tomber sur deux jeunes de mon âge. C'était assez surprenant qu'ils soient venus saluer les nouveaux si tôt, mais je gardai cette remarque pour moi et les saluai poliment.

– Bonjour ! Je suis Kalem, ton voisin, se présenta le premier, un garçon de ma taille aux cheveux noirs et lisses, qui avait combiné un jean slim avec un survêtement de sport bleu.

– Et moi c'est Sannah, hi hi ! chantonna sa compère, plus petite, vêtue d'un short bleu et d'un t-shirt rose avec des rubans noirs. Bienvenue ! Et tu as une chance incroyable : je suis venue rien que pour toi !

Curieuse, j'observai un instant ses cheveux. Comment faisait-elle pour que deux couettes donnent l'impression d'en être quatre ? Mes cheveux ne se laisseraient jamais dompter de cette façon.

– Je suis Lucile, me présentai-je sobrement.

– Le célèbre professeur Platane, le pro des pokémons de Kalos, a une mission à confier à cinq enfants, enchaîna Kalem. Pourquoi veut-il t'inclure ? Et comment il te connaît alors que tu viens à peine d'emménager à Bourg Croquis ? C'est un mystère.

Je fus un peu vexée, me sentant jugée même s'il fallait avouer que c'était une bonne question.

– On s'en fiche, non ? Il faut aller à la ville voisine ! Devinez ce qu'on va y faire, s'exclama Sannah en faisant une pause pour l'effet. On va recevoir des pokémons ! Trop génial ! Allez, hop, on se bouge !

Et sur ces paroles ils s'en allèrent. Je ne les suivis pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de saluer rhinocorne. Et d'intégrer l'information ! J'allais recevoir un pokémon ! Ce n'était pas rien. Un instant, je considérai rentrer tout de suite l'annoncer à ma mère, mais décidai plutôt de lui faire la surprise. En plus j'avais encore un peu du mal à le croire moi-même.

Même si je venais de débarquer, je n'avais pas besoin de les suivre pour les rejoindre. Une seule route quittait Bourg-Croquis, il y avait peu de risque de se perdre. Route qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, ressemblait plus à un sentier qu'autre chose. C'était un chemin tranquille dénué d'herbes hautes et où on ne risquait pas de croiser des pokémons sauvages.

Je fis un petit tour rapide du village, saluant les habitants comme demandé, avant d'emprunter le sentier. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais arrivée à Quarellis. Ce n'était pas le genre de ville où on pouvait trouver un centre commercial, ou même des magasins d'enseigne connus, mais ses pavés lui donnaient un charme certain. Elle me rappelait la ville la plus proche de mon ancienne maison, avec plein de petits commerçants. J'étais prête à parier qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas de vrai centre pokémon, mais seulement un lieu de soin sommaire.

– Lucile ! Par ici ! m'appela une voix venant des tables du café.

J'y retrouvai Sannah et Kalem en compagnie de deux autres personnes. Je me demandai si celui aux cheveux roux était bien un garçon ou pas.

– Te voila enfin ! On va pouvoir arrêter les ragots et faire ta connaissance ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous, hi hi ! m'invita Sannah avec de grands gestes.

– Lucile, c'est ici le point de rendez-vous, crut bon de confirmer Kalem, bien que l'invitation de son amie ait été plutôt claire. Bon, je crois que c'est le moment pour tout le monde de faire connaissance. Je vous présente Lucile.

– Exactement comme Sannah l'avait dit ! C'est toujours la première sur l'info ! s'exclama un garçon enrobé au crâne rasé sur les côtés et vêtu d'un t-shirt sorbébé.

– Et donc… reprit Kalem, un peu agacé de s'être fait couper. Lui, c'est Tierno, le pro de la musique et de la danse, et voici Trovato, le timide génie en herbe qui a réponse à tout.

Apparemment la tête rousse était bel et bien un garçon, bon à savoir. Ça m'éviterait de faire une bourde à l'avenir.

– Je suis vraiment enchanté, de pouvoir vous rencontrer ! fit Tierno sur un ton cadencé avant de prendre un air contrit face au regard noir de son ami. Hé hé, désolé je peux pas me retenir. Et si on se donnait des surnoms, pour briser la glace ? Pour toi… Miss L, c'est pas mal, hein ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir honorée de me voir attribuer un surnom ou horrifiée par la proposition dudit surnom. Non, parce que Miss L serait plus le genre de sobriquet qu'un adulte imposerait à un enfant… voire un adolescent. Dans tous les cas, l'envie de grimacer était là.

– Quelle horreur ! Quel manque de goût ! contesta aussitôt Sannah, me rassurant sur ma réaction. C'est p'tite L qu'il faut ! Alors Trovato j'ai raison, hein ?

– Sannah, n'essaie pas de me faire prendre parti, tu sais que… ça me met mal à l'aise, tenta faiblement de protester le concerné, et vous voulez utiliser des surnoms alors que nous venons juste de nous rencontrer ? Est-ce que c'est correct du point de vue l'étiquette ?

Ses deux amis lâchèrent un petit « bien sûr que oui » de concert qui le fit à son tour se pencher sur la question.

– Bon, si vous insistez… Je proposerais quelque chose comme Dame L.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que je grimace vraiment cette fois-ci. À croire que les garçons n'avaient aucun sens pour donner des surnoms. Là, bonjour la mise à distance, tout le contraire du but recherché. Je ne devais pas avoir été discrète dans ma réaction, car Kalem, assis à mes côtés, interrompit le débat avec enfin un peu de bon sens.

– Et si l'intéressée choisissait elle-même ?

Comme tout le monde acquiesça, je pus prendre la parole :

– Personnellement, j'ai plus l'habitude qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, ou Lulu à la limite.

Disons que c'était surtout ma famille qui m'appelait ainsi quand ils n'utilisaient pas des noms affectueux comme mon roucool ou ma chérie.

– Lulu, ça te plaît, hein ? s'enquit la seule autre fille du groupe, ce à quoi j'acquiesçai, ne pouvant refuser face à tant d'enthousiasme. Ok ! Va pour Lulu ! Si ça te plaît, c'est parfait ! Hi hi ! On t'appellera comme ça, d'accord ? J'aimerais qu'on devienne les meilleures copines du monde ! Au fait Tierno ! Quand est-ce que tu nous montres les pokémons qu'on doit choisir ?

– Maintenant ! J'suis sûr que, côté émotions, ça va être un festival pour vous ! Exactement comme ça l'a été pour moi et Trov' !

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'il sortait une petite sacoche où se trouvaient trois pokéball. Elles contenaient respectivement une grenouille bleue, un petit renard jaune et orange et une bestiole marron avec une sorte de casque hérissé vert. Ou autrement dit grenousse, feunnec et marisson. Tous les pokémons étaient censés avoir un charme qui leur était propre, même les plus repoussants. Je venais apparemment de trouver l'exception. En tout cas, je préférais largement un magicarpe. Oui, même sans son évolution, le poisson le plus connu au monde pour son inutilité m'attirait plus que la châtaigne. Au moins, magicarpe était mignon, certes rien à voir avec évoli ou marill, mais il restait mignon.

Je voyais Sannah loucher sur le renard de feu alors que le regard de Kalem semblait revenir plus souvent sur le marisson. Ou peut-être désirais-je si ardemment qu'il ne s'intéresse pas au type eau que je m'imaginais des choses. D'un signe de tête ce dernier m'invita à choisir en premier. Heureuse, je m'emparai du pokémon convoité.

– Alors, tu vas donner un surnom à ton petit chéri ? demanda Sannah.

– Hmm… hésitai-je en regardant le petit monstre dans sa balle. Blue.

– Blue, c'est ça ? Bon choix de nom. Mon partenaire sera… fit-elle en laissant une pause dramatique dans sa phrase, bien que tout le monde se doute sûrement de son choix. Feunnec ! On va trop bien ensemble ! Et puis il est trop chou quoi !

Kalem et Trovato levèrent les yeux au ciel à cette remarque, bien qu'elle soit fondée. Le renard de feu était à croquer, même si personnellement je préférais mon batracien.

– Ravi de te rencontrer, Marisson. Moi, c'est Kalem. Bon, tout le monde est officiellement dresseur, maintenant ?

– Si je puis me permettre… commença Trovato avec hésitation. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour vous. Quelque chose de très important, car cela permet de mieux comprendre les pokémons.

Il donna un appareil rouge à chacun d'entre nous, avant de reprendre son discours avec plus d'assurance et une pointe de passion :

– Le pokédex que je viens de vous distribuer est un appareil de haute technologie qui enregistre automatiquement les pokémon rencontrés. Il permet même de voir les attaques que les nôtres connaissent. En plus il ne craint ni l'eau ni la foudre et il ne faut le recharger qu'une fois par semaine. Mais, pour en revenir à son utilité première, le professeur espère que nous allons voyager avec nos pokémons et compléter le pokédex. Autrement dit, c'est une mission de la plus haute importance.

– Trov', faudrait penser à te décoincer un peu parfois, souligna Tierno. Lulu, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est une lettre pour ta maman. Ça, c'est fait. On en a fini avec le truc que nous a demandé le prof. Bon, ben Trov' et moi, on file ! On a des pokémons à capturer ! Ciao !

Sur ces paroles ils quittèrent la table de café pour se diriger vers le nord.

– À Kalos, certains enfants sont choisis pour recevoir un pokémon et un pokédex, et partir en voyage avec, m'expliqua Kalem, mais avant de te lancer tu dois remettre cette lettre à ta maman.

En effet, il ne valait mieux pas partir sans prévenir ma mère sous peine de la voir débouler à dos de rhinocorne. Je m'en allai donc à mon tour, mais vers Bourg-Croquis.

– Lulu, attends ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle carrière : dresseur. Je vais te faire l'honneur d'être mon premier adversaire ! s'exclama Sannah en tournant sur elle-même. Mon petit feunnec d'amour ! C'est notre premier combat. Ne me déçois pas, et sois aussi fort, mignon et élégant que moi.

Prise de court, je paniquai légèrement. Je participais à un combat pokémon pour la première fois. J'en avais déjà vus à la télé ou même en vrai, et je connaissais les bases, apprises à l'école ou au-travers de quelques jeux, mais, plongée au milieu de l'action, toutes mes pensées s'emmêlèrent. Je libérai mon pokémon en même temps que ma nouvelle amie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au pokédex, je vis s'afficher la liste d'attaques de Blue. Il en maîtrisait trois.

– Mimi queue ! ordonna Sannah.

– Écras'face, répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

Le feunnec, plus rapide, eut le temps de se retourner et d'agiter sa queue touffue avant de se prendre l'attaque de grenousse. Je tremblais, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sannah demanda une attaque flammèche ne me laissant malheureusement pas le temps de me reprendre. Je répétai donc écras'face malgré son manque évident d'efficacité, mais pour le coup la petite flamme ne sembla pas blesser mon pokémon non plus.

Cela ne blessa certes pas Blue, mais son regard noir révéla un agacement profond, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel de merde ? ». À moins que ce soit mon ordre qui l'ait énervé ? Au moins voir la flammèche me remit les idées en place et me rappela mes bases sur les types. Shannah et moi criâmes à l'unisson :

– Attaque écume !

– Attaque mimi-queue !

Malgré la vitesse supérieure de feunnec, les petites bulles d'eau le secouèrent violemment. Sannah ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et encouragea son pokémon en l'incitant à attaquer avec griffe. Je ripostai aussitôt par une nouvelle demande d'écume.

Le renard se jeta sur ma grenouille et lacéra son côté gauche d'un seul coup. Blue tenait tant bien que mal sur ses pattes, faisant fit du sang s'écoulant sur son flanc. Il répliqua par une nouvelle salve de bulles qui assomma Feunnec et mit fin au combat.

– Mince ! J'aurais voulu voir feunnec à l'œuvre plus longtemps, soupira Sannah en me tendant de l'argent. Je… Bravo ! J'ai été prise de court !

J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être celle qui avait été prise de court, j'avais même oublié que le feu était faible contre l'eau. Il aurait suffi d'un tour de plus et j'aurais perdu.

– Bon, Lulu, laisse-moi soigner nos petits pokémons, continua mon amie en se baissant pour les asperger d'une potion chacun. Passe le bonjour à ta mère pour moi !

– J'y manquerai pas, lui assurai-je avant que nous nous séparions.

Je repartis donc sur le sentier Croquis avec grenousse marchant à mon côté.

– Gregre, lâcha la petite grenouille en me fusillant du regard.

– Désolée, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu mieux faire, m'excusai-je.

Je ne gagnai qu'un regard méprisant et un vague grognement en réponse. Je soupirai. Il m'en voulait visiblement beaucoup, à tel point qu'il préféra retourner dans sa pokéball plutôt que de continuer à me tenir compagnie. J'étais quand même déçue, après tout j'avais longtemps voulu avoir mon propre pokémon. Et maintenant que c'était le cas celui-ci me faisait la tête. Je regagnais la maison, moins heureuse que je l'imaginais.

– Alors, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à maman… Tu as fais quoi, en fin de compte, avec les enfants des voisins ? demanda ma mère à peine la porte franchie.

Son enthousiasme me déroba un sourire et me rappela que même si Blue faisait la gueule ça avait été un très bon début de journée. Après tout, je m'étais fait des amis. On s'installa dans le canapé avant tranquillement et passerouge vint se poser sur l'accoudoir. Il aimait autant les ragots que ma mère. Je leur détaillai mes impressions sur les autres ados que j'avais rencontrés, plaisantant tranquillement.

Ma mère me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en me demandant si l'un des quatre m'intéresserait. Je ris en répondant que c'était un peu trop tôt pour le savoir. Après tout Sannah était mignonne, mais un peu exubérante. Kalem restait très distant en comparaison, même Trovato, qui paraissait timide m'avait semblé moins froid. Il faudrait un peu plus discuter avec eux pour avoir le sentiment d'être vraiment amis, alors plus… Et Tierno était tout simplement pas mon style, même si je sentais que j'allais très bien m'entendre avec lui. Parler me fit oublier mes soucis et ma presque défaite.

Finalement, je sortis la pokéball de Blue sous le regard halluciné de ma mère.

– Ma chérie, mais c'est une pokéball ! cria-t-elle avec un grand sourire et me serrant contre elle à m'étouffer. Tu as reçu un pokémon ? C'est très bien, ça ! Tu es une grande, maintenant ! Un vrai dresseur ! Félicitation !

Je ris devant sa réaction, bien plus démonstrative que moi. Puis je me souvins d'un point important. Je ressortit la lettre et la lui donna.

– Et tu as une lettre ? Pour moi ?

– Non pour le Prof Chen, répondis-je en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, ça vient du Professeur Platane. C'est le spécialiste de Kalos apparemment.

– De Platane ? Mon dieu, il ne me fait pas sa déclaration, quand même ?!

Je restais perplexe alors qu'elle se tournait pour lire. Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient ? Si c'était le cas je n'en savais rien du tout. Pourtant ma mère ne me cachait pas ses connaissances. Plusieurs fois on avait rigolé ensemble des hommes qui l'avaient draguée.

– Quelle écriture si élégante et raffinée… O-o-oui ? Pardon ? C'est une demande, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Ah, nous venons à peine d'emménager, mais ça n'arrête pas ! J'aime quand les choses vont vite. Allez ma chérie, on va tout préparer pour que tu puisses filer vite fait avec ton grenousse !

Ma mère me planta là pour monter précipitamment les escaliers. Elle était toujours comme ça et j'étais contente qu'arrêter les courses ne l'ait pas changée. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour l'attendre. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait m'empêcher de voyager maintenant que j'avais un pokémon. Certains parents seraient choqués par sa réaction, mais je savais qu'elle agissait par confiance et non par insouciance.

– Voilà ! Je t'ai même préparé des vêtements de rechange ! Quelle cavalcade, dis-moi ! On se croirait au plus fort d'une course de rhinocorne ! Des amis, un pokémon, et maintenant un voyage dans Kalos. Ne perds pas le rythme ! N'oublions pas les derniers préparatifs. Tu sais te servir de la carte, bien sûr ? demanda-t-elle en me la tendant, ce à quoi je répondis oui. C'est bien ma petite chérie ! Toujours prête ! Le professeur Platane a l'air d'attendre un certain nombre de choses de toi. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit… Quoi qu'il en soit, profite bien de ton voyage !

– Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien mon intention. Au-revoir maman, la saluai-je avec un câlin.

Je sortis, c'était le début de mon…

– Rhino !

Rhinocorne se plaça en plein milieu de l'allée, me bouchant le passage. Je caressais sa corne quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos.

– Sacré rhinocorne ! Sa façon à lui de te dire au revoir, je présume. Tu sais, il te connaît depuis que tu es toute petite. C'est même en te tenant à lui que tu as appris à marcher, expliqua ma mère dont la voix était devenue nostalgique. Bon courage, ma chérie ! Les parents ont toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose, mais tu es solide, et avec des pokémons avec toi, aucun souci !

Rhinocorne grogna un « corne » affectueux avant d'aller reprendre sa place sur son tapis pendant que ma mère rentrait.

Maintenant, c'était officiel, mon voyage commençait.

* * *

 _Désolé à tous les fans de marisson, je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Du coup Lulu se retrouve en défenseuse des magicarpes, il faut quand même pas tous les lincher ^^. (Ils se feront massacrer une autre fois ^^)  
_

 _Pour la petite histoire totalement inutile, je regardais des vidéo d'Haikyuu quand j'ai eu l'idée de me mettre une règle suplémentaire pour le nuzlocke que je voulais faire, nombre pair pour un garçon et pour une fille nombre impair... Oikawa dit 29 fois Iwa-chan donc j'ai choisi une fille en perso principale. Oui je me rajoute ce genre de règle débile, bien que les autres sont plutôt banale. Si certain sont interressé par la vidéo en question le titre est : Oikawa Tooru saying "Iwa-chan!" compilation. L'avantage c'est que le surnom fut tout trouver, Lulu pour une référence à FF10, ça été plus dure de trouver un nom qui collait avec ce surnom XD.  
_

 _Sur ce n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Un de moins trois de plus

Je retournai à Quarellis et profitai des différentes échoppes pour acheter des pokéballs et des potions. Ce qui me coûta presque tout mon argent. Sauf que je n'avais plus l'intention ni de me faire dépasser par les événements, ni de donner une raison supplémentaire à mon grenousse de faire la tête. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de me dédaigner quand je lui montrai mes achats. Nous marchâmes vers la route 2 dans un silence pesant. Sur le pont, je dégainai une pokéball et mon pokédex, bien décidée à être prête.

– Nousse, se moqua Blue avant de renifler.

Je l'ignorai royalement et sortis de la ville. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Il aurait certainement trouvé à redire de toute manière.

Après un mètre seulement, un roucool nous fonça droit dessus. Je me jetai à terre juste à temps. Hors de question de me laisser frapper par un oiseau maintenant qu'il n'y aurait plus passerouge pour les réveils. Si j'avais évité avec succès la charge du volatile, ce ne fut pas le cas d'une remarque à coup sûr déplaisante de ma grenouille. Il ne m'aimait vraiment pas.

– Blue lance écume, ordonnai-je.

Il soupira, mais s'exécuta néanmoins et lâcha une salve de bulles en direction du roucool. Qui n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire puisqu'il vola directement au travers pour charger mon pokémon.

– Gre, se plaignit Blue, bien qu'il n'ait pas subi grand dégât, avant d'ajouter en me regardant : noussegre gre.

L'oiseau, lui s'était posé au sol, l'attaque l'avait plus secoué que ce qu'il avait imaginé. À moins que les pokémons sauvages n'imaginent pas que des bulles puissent blesser. Peut-être que venant d'un magicarpe c'était possible, et encore, j'en doutais. On ne donnait pas suffisamment de crédit à ces poissons. Dans tous les cas, je profitais de son immobilité pour le viser avec une pokéball, qui heureusement fit mouche. Le roucool fut aussitôt absorbé par une lumière rouge.

Je retins mon souffle alors que la ball s'agitait une première fois. Étonnamment, grenousse semblait dans le même état que moi et fixait intensément la deuxième secousse. La pokéball tourna une dernière fois sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser dans un petit clic sonore. Soulagés, on s'affaissa au sol comme des parecools. La capture avait réussi. Je souriais en y pensant, j'avais capturé mon premier pokémon. Quand je ne paniquais pas, je n'étais pas si mauvaise après tout.

– Grenousse, m'appela Blue avant de pointer sa pokéball. Gregrenou.

– Tu veux déjà retourner dedans ? demandai-je en fronçant des sourcils.

– Gre, nia-t-il avant de désigner la pokéball du roucool puis moi, sa balle de nouveau et enfin les alentours. Grenousse nousse noussegre grenou. Grenousse.

Autant dire que je n'avais littéralement rien compris de ce qu'il disait. Soupirant, il nous désigna tour à tour avant de faire une croix avec ses pattes avant. Ce qui voulait dire…

– Entre nous ça ne marchera pas, proposai-je, ce qui me valut une approbation et un geste en direction du roucool, mais j'ai ce roucool.

Il hocha la tête avant de nouveau s'associer avec les alentour.

– Et tu veux quoi que je te relâche, complétai-je les larmes au yeux.

Je reçus un nouveau oui, qui m'aurait fait tomber si je n'étais pas toujours assise au sol. Savoir qu'il ne m'aimait pas était une chose, mais apprendre que mon premier pokémon voulait carrément partir en était une autre. Après tout, je pensais qu'avec le temps notre relation s'améliorerait. Je baissai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre, peut-être que je devais retourner à la maison. C'était sûrement un signe du destin. Je libérai le roucool qui semblait, plus ou moins, avoir tout entendu.

– Je suppose que toi aussi tu veux être libre.

Il me regarda, avant de se tourner vers le type eau, puis de nouveau vers moi, l'air songeur. Finalement, il haussa ses petites ailes, comme s'il se fichait pas mal de redevenir sauvage ou non. Je serrai la pokéball dans ma main en la regardant l'oiseau était un mâle de niveau trois.

Je m'imaginais ce que je dirais à ma mère si je rentrais maintenant et secouai la tête. Hors de question que je loupe une seconde fois la chance de voyager. Hors de question de voir le visage triste et déçu de ma mère. Pire : cela nous rappellerait ce qui s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt. On avait tourné la page depuis, mais ça restait un souvenir douloureux.

Et puis peut-être que je pouvais m'entendre avec le roucool. Après tout il me laissait totalement libre de choix.

Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par la volonté de Blue. Même s'il ne m'acceptait pas comme dresseuse, je pouvais en être une. Certains duos pokémon-humain ne fonctionnaient jamais. Laissant la pokéball du grenousse sur le sol, je me relevai en séchant mes larmes, puis l'écrasai d'un coup sec avec mon talon. Finies les tergiversations.

– Je ne te retiens pas Blue, dis-je avant de porter toute mon attention sur le roucool. Il faut qu'on aille te soigner… Valefore.

L'oiseau s'envola pour se poser sur mon épaule. Il acceptait de me suivre et ça me remonta le moral.

Je retournai à Quarellis. Même s'il n'y avait pas de centre pokémon on pouvait y trouver un bâtiment à la tenture rouge qui remplissait le même rôle. La femme au comptoir emmena Valefore à l'arrière. J'en profitais donc pour étudier la carte de Kalos. Deux courtes routes et une forêt me séparaient de la prochaine ville. Vu la distance, je décidai de garder le reste de la matinée pour l'entraînement et choisis la route 2 pour cela.

– Rourou !

Je levai la tête pour voir Valefore voler droit sur moi et se poser d'office sur mon épaule. Il avait repris du poil de la bête et semblait impatient d'y aller. Je saluai la dame de l'office et retournai au chemin Progrès.

Cette fois-ci aucun pokémon ne me sauta dessus à peine sortie de la ville. En fait, nous ne rencontrâmes pas une âme vivante avant d'avoir dépassé le premier champ d'herbe haute. En place de pokémons sauvages, nous croisâmes Kalem et Sannah. Ils se tenaient tous deux juste devant une autre zone herbeuse.

– Lulu ! Viens on va apprendre comment attraper des pokémons, annonça Sannah.

– Roucool ! clama mon pokémon, poussant mes cheveux qui le cachaient.

– Pour le coup je crois savoir comment faire, répliquai-je.

Kalem, ferma les yeux en soupirant.

– Tu devais forcément tomber sur un pokémon sauvage sur les dix mètres qui nous séparent de Quarellis. Rassure-moi, c'est bien le premier que tu as croisé au moins ?

– Oui, c'est même le seul, confirmai-je.

– Au moins tu l'as capturé. Reste quand même ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais vous informer, déclara Kalem.

Il fouilla les herbes et ne tarda pas à trouver un petit lapin gris aux grandes oreilles. Il envoya un passerouge affaiblir le sapereau avant de lui lancer une pokéball dessus. La capture réussit du premier coups, provoquant l'extase de Sannah.

– J'vais vous donner dix pokéballs chacune pour commencer votre activité de dresseur, annonça Kalem en nous tendant lesdites balls.

– Les pokéball c'est magique. Je peux attraper des pokémons, moi aussi ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

– Quelle question, commenta-t-il. Par ici tu n'as qu'à envoyer une pokéball pour attraper un pokémon.

– D'accord, il va pleuvoir des pokéballs, hi hi ! Alors à moi les pokémons les plus beaux et les plus mignons… et le plus complet des pokédex ! Tout le monde en sera vert de jalousie, oui.

Je souris devant tant d'enthousiasme. Ça faisait quand même beaucoup d'objectifs, mais mieux valait ça que d'en n'avoir aucun.

– En capturant des pokémons sauvages, tu renforces ta propre équipe. Cependant il y a quelques règles à respecter sur les captures.

– Il y a des limitation à Kalos ?! fis-je, surprise.

– Ça fait quelques années maintenant que tous les conseils des différentes régions ont promulgué une loi n'autorisant la capture que du premier pokémon rencontré dans chaque zone. Même si pour les échanges ils ne sont toujours pas d'accord, ici ça compte comme une capture. De plus, tous les dresseurs de Kalos sont maintenant obligés de s'imposer une seconde règle, expliqua-t-il. Par exemple, je me suis donné comme règle de ne pas avoir de doublon d'une même lignée évolutive. Mais j'aurais très bien pu choisir de ne capturer que des types plante. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

La loi du premier pokémon par zone avait pas mal fait parler d'elle au début. Maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment considéré comme une restriction. Par contre le coup de se choisir une seconde règle m'était totalement inédit.

– C'est un peu tordu, remarquai-je. Et comment on fait pour l'enregistrer ?

– Normalement on devrait passer par un centre pokémon, mais le pokédex peut aussi le faire. Vous voyez l'interstice au bas du cercle dans le dos du pokédex ? Il suffit de glisser la carte d'identité ici pour la mettre à jour en tant que carte dresseur et pouvoir enregistrer la seconde règle. Par contre Lulu, il faut que ta règle colle avec ta capture.

Je suivis ses instructions et observai ma carte devenir verte pendant que le pokédex affichait « Mise à jour en cours », rapidement suivi de « Seconde règle de capture manquante. Vous devez l'enregistrer. »

– Ouah il fait vraiment tout le pokédex ! clama Sannah.

– Je peux vraiment inventer n'importe quelle règle, comme n'avoir aucun pokémon du même sexe que le mien ou…

Je vis Kalem tenter de me stopper, mais j'avais déjà fini mon exemple. Un petit « Ting » retentit. Un nouveau message apparut sur le pokédex : « Règle enregistrée. Vous êtes désormais autorisé à capturer le premier pokémon mâle ou asexué rencontré de chaque zone, s'il s'enfuit ou que vous le tuez, la zone est perdue. ».

Oups.

– L'enregistrement peut se faire vocalement, soupira Kalem en cachant son visage d'une main. J'allais vous dire de bien réfléchir avant de choisir car c'est définitif. Enfin à une exception près, comme on travail pour le professeur, on a le droit de capturer les chromatiques. Comme ils sont rares ça permettrait d'en récupérer les données. Apparemment, l'un des professeurs pokémon travaillerait sur le sujet, il cherche à en savoir plus et s'en fait envoyer.

– On ne pourrait donc pas le garder ? Dommage, déplora Sannah.

– Si, une fois la collecte de données finie. Bon je vous ai dit tout ce que vous devez savoir. Allez, salut les filles !

Kalem partit s'entraîner pendant que Sannah cherchait sa seconde règle. On discuta un peu et je me confiais à elle sur le départ de Blue.

– C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas abandonné, m'encouragea-t-elle. Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras et si on se bat suffisamment, on finit toujours par gagner, hi hi ! Je suis contente, je me serais de nouveau retrouvée à être la seule fille dans notre bande d'amis.

Elle s'enfonça elle aussi dans la route 2, pendant que je restais vers l'entrée pour entraîner Valefore. Après trois niveaux de gagnés, m'être aperçue que ma mère avait empaqueté discrètement une potion et un sandwich dans mon sac et un tour à Quarellis pour soigner mon roucool, nous traversâmes enfin la route 2. Ou presque, car un enfant m'intercepta juste avant d'entrer dans la forêt.

– Quand le regard d'un dresseur croise le regard d'un autre dresseur… le combat à déjà commencé, me défia-t-il avec un zigzaton.

– Valefore, comme à l'entraînement, ordonnai-je.

Ce n'était en fait pas une tactique bien complexe, puisqu'elle consistait à juste charger en permanence, mais ça suffisait largement pour l'instant. Peu d'options s'offraient à moi de toute manière. Dés que le rongeur tomba à terre, mon oiseau revint se poser sur mon épaule pour clamer sa victoire en roucoulant et levant son aile. Enfin, juste avant que mes cheveux ne reviennent en force le cacher, le faisant un peu râler.

* * *

La forêt de Neuvartault se composait d'arbres gigantesques au feuillage touffu qui laissait passer une lumière diffuse. Bordé par les troncs ou par des herbes hautes, le chemin zigzaguait tranquillement. Juste devant un arbre séparant la route en deux se tenait Sannah qui me fit un grand sourire en me voyant.

– Apparemment on a tous décidé de traverser la forêt en même temps. On n'a qu'à faire le chemin ensemble, hi hi . Je suis sûre qu'en restant avec toi, il va nous arriver des tas de choses intéressantes. Je peux soigner tes pokémon quand tu veux, me dit-elle.

– Pourquoi pas, tu sais de quel côté aller ?

– Il faut prendre à droite, mais on trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant sur la gauche.

On se promena tantôt sur le chemin, tantôt dans les hautes herbes, sans rencontrer tout de suite de pokémon. Nous trouvâmes une potion et un antidote abandonnés. Les gens jetaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Puis nous croisâmes enfin un pokémon. Un chenipan mâle qui se promenait tranquillement sur un tronc. Étant celle qui le repéra, il fut considéré comme ma première rencontre et non celle de Sannah.

Valefore n'eut besoin d'aucun ordre pour charger la petite chenille qui faillit bien succomber. Il tomba du tronc à moitié écrasé avec du sang verdâtre suintant de son corps. Je demandai à mon roucool d'attendre pendant que j'attrapais une pokéball dans mon sac, remerciant Arceus qu'il soit encore vivant. Le chenipan se trémoussa tant bien que mal pour revenir sur ses pattes et englua mon oiseau en représailles, avant de reprendre son chemin avec peine. Prouvant au passage que les chenipans savaient boiter.

Je lançai la pokéball qui aspira l'insecte. Il ne devait décidément pas être belliqueux, car le clic de confirmation de capture survint aussitôt.

– Tu peux le soigner s'il te plaît ? demandai-je à Sannah.

– Admire une pro à l'œuvre ! accepta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en sortant des baies orans.

Je fis ressortir le chenipan qui dévora volontiers les fruits bleutés. Il lui fallait un nom et, après quelques instants de réflexion, j'optais pour Magus. Je l'appelai pour tester sa réaction. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, couina et se remit à manger. Je pris cela pour un oui. Il était mignon, mais pas très expressif. À côté, Valefore paradait, fier de lui comme un canarticho. On tomba ensuite sur une flotajou qui revint à Sannah. Heureusement, la singe d'eau sembla un peu lente au réveil, laissant le temps à mon amie de s'écarter suffisamment pour éviter un coup de griffe. Feunnec n'eut même pas besoin de l'affaiblir pour qu'elle se laisse capturer.

Ayant visité tous les culs de sac de ce coin de forêt, nous revînmes sur nos pas pour prendre l'autre chemin. Là, nous croisâmes les garçons qui s'amusaient chacun à leur façon, ainsi qu'un Flamajou qui tenta de cramer Magus malgré sa visible incapacité à produire une attaque de type feu. Dans tous les cas, je préférai rappeler ma chenille pour laisser Valefore combattre, ou plutôt massacrer son adversaire.

Un lépidonille qui encaissait les attaques de mon chenipan me força, encore une fois, à le remplacer par mon roucool. La chenille paraissait si calme que j'éprouvais des remords à vouloir l'entraîner. Même Sannah admettait qu'elle entretiendrait des doutes à ma place.

– Je pourrais traverser ces bois les yeux fermés et les mains attachées dans le dos, se vanta Kalem en nous dépassant en courant.

– Les garçons font encore un concours, s'amusa Sannah.

– Trovato n'a pas vraiment l'air d'y participer, on dirait qu'il analyse la zone plutôt qu'autre chose, remarquai-je.

– C'est tout lui ça.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin à notre rythme. Nul besoin de se presser pour arriver à la ville suivante avant la nuit.

– Lulu attends ! cria Sannah en allant soudain farfouiller dans les herbes. Lulu, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Comme je suis une super copine, je te l'offre. Tu sais, comme j'adore les puzzles, j'ai l'œil pour plein de choses !

Je la remerciai et la laissai soigner mes pokémons. Ça semblait lui faire plaisir, alors autant ne pas protester.

– Va de l'avant mon lépidonille !

Nous tournâmes la tête vers l'enfant qui venait de nous défier. Puisqu'il avait une chenille on convint de laisser Magus s'en charger. De prime abord, un combat entre deux chenilles ne semblait pas intéressant, mais je découvris que posséder l'un des deux pokémon en question changeait la donne. Je craignais pour mon chenipan, même s'il n'eut en fait qu'à encaisser des sécrétions. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le lépidonille soit remplacé par un passerouge. Après quelques échanges de charge, je laissais Valefore prendre le relais. Honnêtement je ne savais pas si ma chenille se fatiguait ou non. Magus gardait en permanence la même expression.

Tierno passa en chantant, traînant un chrysacier à sa suite. Il n'avait pas remarqué le pokémon accroché par un fil de soie qui se laissait glisser sur le sol. Comme par hasard, le fil cassa à ce moment nous laissant avec le pokémon sauvage, qui fut aussitôt chargé par un passerouge. Magus, qui ne semblait guère désireux de changer de direction, tenta de passer entre les deux et se retrouva pris dans la bataille. À moins qu'il ressente une soudaine envie de se battre, difficile à dire. Il en ressortit dans le même état que je l'avais capturé, récoltant de nouveau une séance de soins. Je décidais qu'il valait mieux le garder dans mes bras pour le moment.

– Rourou ! signala Valefore en pointant un pikachu

– Ouah, il est trop mignon, déclarâmes-nous en même temps.

On se regarda et sans un mot nous sûmes que nous pensions la même chose : « j'aurais aimé le capturer ». Peu de temps après, nous croisâmes Kalem qui était tombé sur un gisement de pokéballs vierges abandonné. Il les partagea avec nous avant que nous reprenions la route.

Descendant vers le sud, montant vers le nord, rencontrant quelques culs-de-sac, cette forêt aimait imposer des détours à ceux qui la parcouraient.

Après un énième combat, Magus se mit à briller au point de faire mal aux yeux. La lumière gonfla, doublant, non, triplant de volume avant de s'atténuer, laissant découvrir à sa place une silhouette verte légèrement plus petite. J'observais avec curiosité le chrysacier qu'était devenu Magus. Il semblait totalement indifférant à sa propre évolution. Valefore, lui, voleta en piaillant tout autour de la chrysalide, exprimant de la joie pour deux.

C'était bien plus impressionnant de voir son pokémon évoluer que je ne le pensais. Je touchai avec hésitation la surface de la carapace verte, dure, lisse et étonnamment chaude. Par contre, je m'aperçus en le soulevant que je ne pourrais pas le garder dans mes bras comme avant, il avait suffisamment gagné en poids pour que je ne puisse pas marcher des kilomètres en le portant. Il fut donc condamné à voyager dans sa pokéball.

D'une manière étrange nous fûmes les premières à atteindre l'orée de la forêt. Pourtant nous avions pris notre temps. Kalem sembla prendre ça comme un signe de talent pour le dressage. Personnellement, je ne voyais strictement aucun rapport entre traverser une forêt et être un bon dresseur.

– La façon de bouger des pokémons est trop in ! J'dois la garder à l'esprit quand je danse ! s'exclama Tierno en arrivant.

– Tierno, ton intérêt pour les mouvements des pokémons relève de l'obsession, désespéra Trovato sur ses talons.

– Ah, tout le monde est là ! Prêts pour découvrir Neuvartault ? s'enthousiasma Sannah pendant qu'on sortait tous d'entre les arbres.

– Oui, enfin, il reste encore la route 3 selon la carte, signalai-je avant de me faire éblouir par la lumière. Ça fait un choc après l'ambiance tamisée de la forêt.

On parla encore un peu, chacun avec son objectif plus ou moins clair. Sans étonnement, Tierno voyait tout au travers du filtre de la danse alors que Trovato ne pensait qu'au pokédex. Plus le temps passait et plus je trouvais que, d'une certaine manière ils se ressemblaient, beaucoup plus qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Ils étaient tous deux passionnés. Si Sannah voulait avant tout apprendre à mieux connaître ses pokémons, je décidais de suivre l'idée de Kalem et d'aller affronter le champion. Un dresseur pouvait se fixer bien d'autres buts, mais ça avait été mon rêve plus petite et ça pouvait toujours le redevenir.

* * *

Ne désirant pas affronter d'autre dresseur, et mon estomac, comme celui de Valefore, se faisant sentir, je décidai de marcher dans les hautes herbes pliée en deux pour passer inaperçue. J'admirais leur patience, surtout à un si jeune âge, mais ce n'était décidément pas le genre de chose que je ferais. Bonjour l'ennui et les insolations. En y repensant ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, j'aurais facilement pu me faire attaquer par un pokémon sauvage sans le voir arriver, même si au final nous n'en rencontrâmes aucun sur la première partie de la route.

– Place !

Je sursautai, m'écartant de peu du chemin d'une rolleuse qui fonçait à toute vitesse. C'était assez impressionnant à voir. J'étais tellement distraite que je butai sur quelque chose et tombai au sol la tête la première. Valefore s'était envolé en râlant ou me disant de faire plus attention.

En regardant il s'avérait que c'était un azurill, ou plutôt une azurill, le pokédex indiqua que c'était une femelle. Un appareil qui s'avérait vraiment très pratique. Il fallait être devin pour le savoir. La petite boule était trop mignonne, mais cela n'amadoua pas pour autant Valefore qui lui fonça dessus. Je détourna le regard pour ne pas voir le massacre. Les couinements ne mirent pas longtemps à s'éteindre signifiant la fin du combat.

– Roucool !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Val ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

– Rou, fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de se désintéresser de moi et de se lisser les plumes.

Je fronçais des sourcils devant ce comportement, ça ressemblait peu à Valefore. Normalement, il revenait toujours se poser sur mon épaule après un combat en se vantant. En plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il était un peu plus gros.

L'explication logique apparut comme un boulet de canon. Autrement dit, mon pokémon chargea l'oiseau que j'avais pris pour lui, avec une telle force que je crus qu'il l'avait tué. Je me disais bien aussi qu'il me paraissait plus rondouillard.

– Ne l'achève pas, ordonnai-je alors que le pokédex signalait que c'était un mâle et, accessoirement, que je pouvais le capturer. Il va nous accompagner.

– Rourou ? Demanda-t-il, ce qui sonna comme « pourquoi on aurait besoin de lui ? »

Valefore parut sceptique, mais finalement haussa ses ailes et revint se nicher sur mon épaule en râlant contre mes cheveux ou ma décision. Ou les deux. Une bonne coupe ne serait pas de trop. D'un côté je le comprenais, l'oiseau paraissait si faible gisant sur le sol, peinant à soulever son aile, de l'autre la faute revenait entièrement à mon roucool. Au moins il ne se débattit pas pour la capture.

Je pressais le pas pour rejoindre la ville, Condor notre nouveau compagnon ayant grandement besoin de soins.

Le centre pokémon se situait vers l'entrée de la ville, juste à côté d'un magasin et non loin de la place centrale où se dressait un fontaine. Je décidai de visiter le hameau le lendemain et rentrai dans le bâtiment au toit rouge une fois Valefore de nouveau dans sa pokéball.

– Lulu !

– Ah ! criai-je avant de me retourner pour découvrir Tierno l'air penaud. Tu m'as foutu la trouille à surgir sans prévenir dans mon dos.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de changer de conversation. Alors, tes pokémons et toi ça balance ?

– Ça va, répondis-je pendant qu'on s'installait dans la courte queue pour faire soigner nos pokémon. Et toi ?

– Génial, en plus j'ai vu le menu de ce soir, c'est à danser en freestyle.

– Le menu ?

– Les centres pokémons, c'est vachement bien ! Il ont un self pour les dresseurs qui passent la nuit chez eux en plus du PC et des boutiques, expliqua-t-il en pendant que je passais mes pokémon à l'infirmière. Cool, hein ?

– Pas mal en effet, ris-je alors qu'il enchaînait quelque pas de danse.

– Au fait, Lulu… Les boutiques pokémons, c'est toujours au fond à droite, précisa-t-il en tendant ses propres pokémon.

– Vous voulez une chambre individuelle ou collective ? demanda l'infirmière qui sortait une sorte de registre.

– Je suis déjà inscrit avec deux amis, précisa Tierno qui sembla soudainement perdre tout entrain. Lulu tu devrais passer la nuit avec Sannah, ça lui fera du bien après ce qui est arrivé.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandai-je aussitôt inquiète, on n'avait été séparées que pour la fin du trajet.

– Elle te le dira elle-même, fit-il avant de me laisser là.

– Vous êtes une amie de la fille au couettes ? interrogea l'infirmière, ce à quoi j'acquiesçai. Elle a une chambre avec un lit double si ça ne vous dérange pas de partager. Je vais quand même vous mettre une chambre de côté au cas où elle préférerait rester seule, tout le monde réagit différemment. Tenez c'est la chambre 43, dit-elle en me tendant un passe et souriant tristement. C'est dans le couloir de gauche vers le fond.

Je la remerciai et suivis les indications en me demandant bien ce qui c'était passé. Arrivée à la chambre, je croisai Kalem qui en sortait, l'air soucieux, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon angoisse. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me disant que peut-être, moi, elle m'écouterait avant de s'en aller.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité au centre de laquelle trônait un grand lit double. Il y avait un bureau contre le mur et une porte sur la gauche, qui donnait sûrement sur la salle d'eau. La bosse qui poussait des sanglots étouffés sous les couvertures accapara vite mon attention.

– Sannah ? demandai-je doucement en approchant du lit.

La bosse bougea et une tête châtain sortit de sous les couvertures. Mon amie avait les joues baignées de larmes et les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré.

– Lulu, tu es au courant aussi ?

– Non, répondis-je en m'asseyant. Ils ne m'ont rien dit.

Elle détourna le regard en reniflant alors que de nouvelles larmes inondaient son visage. De sa voix faible et chevrotante, elle m'expliqua :

– Ma flotajou... elle est morte, sur la route 3 lors d'un duel. Je… c'était pas…

Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir, remplacés par des sanglots incontrôlables. Je ne savais pas quoi dire qui pourrait la soulager, même si je comprenais sa douleur. La mort n'était pas facile à gérer. Ça ne faisait pas moins mal parce que l'être perdu se trouvait être un pokémon. Je me contentai donc d'ouvrir les bras pour un câlin, lui laissant le choix. Elle s'y jeta sanglotante.

– C'est ma faute, je suis horrible.

Mes yeux s'embuaient, je me sentais tellement impuissante. Parce que peu importait ce que je pouvais dire ou faire, rien ne lui rendrait sa flotajou. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas la laisser dire ça. Même si c'était effectivement sa faute je savais que ce n'était qu'un accident. Un accident inévitable dans le métier de dresseur.

– Je suis sûre que c'est pas le cas. En plus tout le monde fait des erreurs. T'es pas horrible, murmurai-je.

Sannah s'accrocha encore plus à moi et j'ôtai une de mes mains de son dos pour lui caresser la tête. On resta comme ça pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit suffisamment calmée. Je la conduisis au self du centre pour l'obliger à avaler quelque chose. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas faim, mais jeûner n'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. On retourna ensuite dans la chambre, le moral toujours aussi bas.

– Ça te dérangerais pas de rester ? me demanda-t-elle en libérant son renard. Je ne veux pas rester seule avec seulement feunnec.

– Pas de problème, c'était même mon intention.

– Merci. Tu peux libérer tes pokémons pour dormir, m'informa-t-elle. Je vais me mettre en pyjama.

J'acquiesçai et me changeai moi-même pour la nuit. Valefore se posa sur ma tête pendant que Condor se percha au pied du lit pour lisser ses plumes. Quand à Magus, j'hésitai, de peur de l'écraser ou de le faire tomber et le briser, mais il paraissait suffisamment dur pour que je l'installe finalement sur le pied lit. Comme il était chaud au toucher, je finis par le déplacer plus haut avant de m'installer, délogeant Valefore qui, rouspétant un peu, vint se blottir contre mon cou. Sannah sortit en pyjama de la salle de bain et s'installa tout près, son feunnec se lovant contre son ventre. Condor dut trouver que c'était une bonne idée car il vint se poser lourdement sur le mien.

– Tu crois que demain ça fera moins mal ? chuchota Sannah.

– Honnêtement ? Je ne pense pas, répondis-je en lui attrapant la main, mais je l'espère de tout cœur.

* * *

 _Oui dans les règles que je me suis rajouter il y avait ne pas utiliser le starter. Les surnoms devront tous venir de FF, pas de pokémon du même sexe que le perso et pas d'objet tenu hormis pour les évolutions, méga-évolution et exception faites des baies (bien que je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais garder celle là pour la ligue). Et biensûr l'exception shiny, dans le cas trés improbable ou j'en croise un par hasard, comme un mime junior chromatique dans une ordre par exemple. Même si ça n'arrivera certainement pas._

 _Vu que c'est un nuzlocke et qu'il va y avoir des morts le rating est passé à T et il passera sûrement à M vu certaine idée que j'espère pouvoir utilisé et certain thèmes (à condition de ne pas mourir ^^)._

 _Sinon petite annectode : Valefore et Condore sont tous les deux rigides avec regard vif. Bon ils n'auront pas le même caractère dans la fic, mais sinon on pourrait croire qu'ils sont jumeaux ^^._

 _Sinon merci à Meridith encore une fois pour sa correction et à ceux qui en mit en fav/follow (pour une fois que je pense à regarder ;p ). et n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en penser._


End file.
